One And One Story
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: After Katara and Aang get drunk at a party they start to become closer than they expected, and things may seem fine for now but trouble is always lurking. And with their band becoming more and more popular they need to be careful because someone is always watching. Someone likes Katara way more than they'd like to admit and Jet finds himself in a heap of trouble. Kataang story, R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers this is a story that I just came up with while I was taking a shower, sexy right? Just kidding, well I just wanted to give it a shot and bring Kataang back! The new series with Korra is kind of boring if you ask me, funny, but boring. So here with go with our first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Katara's POV.**

I was awoken by the suns' rays as they hit my face; I quickly covered my eyes to get away from it. I unwillingly pulled myself out of my bed and headed straight into my bathroom which was located in the hallway across my bedroom. Once inside I took out my tooth brush and began brushing my teeth I had to be careful since I have braces, they are blue and white.

I remember when I had first got them Toph started to call me brace-face, other people thought it was cute on me. But it's old news now.

When I was done brushing my teeth I walked into my closet and looked through my outfits. Today it is cold outside seeing as it is December and all. I decided to wear a blue hoodie, skinny jeans, and blue Nike's.

After I was finished I brushed my hair then put some gel so my hair would curl at the back, I walked out of the bathroom I shared with my two high school roommates; Toph and Suki.

I know what you're thinking, what highschooler has roommates? Well this is a special school, for kids who did outstanding work in their classes when they were in middle school. We are like way more advanced than other kids are; we live in our own dorm with two roommates.

I am in my freshmen year right now, not so new though. Everybody either knows, wants to know, or hears about me. They should anyway I'm one of the coolest kids to ever come to this jacked up school; I throw sexy parties every day! Speaking of which, I'm getting the place ready right now.

It is Saturday and we don't have any classes today so Toph and I decided to throw a party today.

I walked into our small living room to find Toph lying on the floor; playing some kind of video game I guess. Suki is on our small couch reading a book, I sat next to her.

"What's up people?" I kicked my feet up on the small wooden table that was in front of me.

Suki didn't look up at me, her face stuck between the pages of her book. "Shh, I am trying to read Katara." She waved her hand at me. "Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend?"

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. She always teased me about my boyfriend Justin, well not boyfriend. We just mess around nothing to serious.

I tell the guys straight up before I even date them that we won't be that serious, and will only mess around for a while before we split. The longest relationship I have ever had only lasted for two weeks, and that was in sixth grade.

I snatched the book from her hands; she snapped her head to me with a frown. "Hey!" She reached over to take the book back. "Give it back Katara,"

I snickered, still holding the book up in the air away from her grasp. "You need to relax Suki, me and Toph are,"

"Toph and I." She corrected.

I frowned. "Whatever, we're throwing another party! You should totally come," I let out a toothy grin.

Her book was soon forgotten as she leaned back into the couch with her arms crossed. "I always go to your guys parties." She mumbled with a slight pout on her face. "I do live here after all,"

Toph joined in on the conversation from her spot on the floor. "Not really, you just stay locked up in you room the whole time."

Suki glared at the back of her head. "I always have reports that I have to finish." She said mater-of-factly.

"Well we don't have any reports this whole weekend! So, come to the party and relax," I paused before giving her a goofy smile. "Besides my brother Sokka will be here tonight with his football friends."

Suki looked at me a blush running over her face.

'Bingo.' I thought smugly.

She tugged her hair in a nervous fashion. "W-Well I guess it wouldn't hurt,"

I smirked. "Great," I threw the book at her as I walked over to the door. "I have to get going guys; Justin wants to meet me at the food court."

Suki smirked. "Wow Katara, you two have been dating for what, two weeks? Looks like Justin's expiration date is coming up soon."

I raised my eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

She shrugged opening her book. "You dump all you 'boyfriends' after two weeks, that same thing is happening to Justin." She said knowingly.  
I shrugged. "They just don't work out, besides I'm not a one boy kind of girl. I need options." I smiled. "Besides, did you see that cute guy who works at footlocker?"

She only rolled her eyes and went back to her reading, Toph on the other hand smiled at me.

"I'm with Katara, if the first one doesn't work out move on to the next one." Toph said from the floor.

I sighed. "I'm done talking about this," I headed towards the front door.

"That's how you handle all of your problems Katara, by walking away." Suki stood up and walked into her room.

I only ignored her and walked out of our dorm room and headed straight to the food court, leaving behind all of my problems I had behind me.

I had soon arrived at the food court to find Justin sitting at a small table by himself. He smiled when he saw me I gave him a smile in return, a fake one. Just like I always do.

Justin is blonde with short curly hair, light green eyes, and he is very well built. He isn't ripped but it is good enough. He is taller than me by a few inches; girls would kill just to be seen with him. But I don't see what the big deal is.

He has on white shades, white Hollister shirt, grey cargo shorts and white Nike's. He is a sweet heart, the kind of guy that you are only friends with. I meet him in our school lunch room when he first came to our school; he became popular with our crew really fast.

"Hey Katara," He gave me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sit?" He pushed out my chair offering me to sit-down.

I obliged, willingly taking a seat. "Sure thing,"

He walked all the way around and back into his regular seat, I looked at him. "So, why did you ask me to come here?"

He let out a small laugh. "What can't I just hang out with my girlfriend like normal guys?"

I looked at him. "Justin,"

He nodded his head. "Yeah yeah, I-I know. Sorry." He mumbled.

I gave him a soft smile. "You know my rule Justin, trust me it isn't you. I just can't get that serious with anyone right now."

He nodded. "Yeah that is the problem Katara, I want a relationship where I know that it is going to last. Not where I have to worry that you are cheating on me or not taking us seriously."

I thought about what I was about to do at this moment. I like Justin really I do but if he doesn't want to meet my needs then I guess I should just move on to the next guy, and trust me there are a lot of guys waiting in line. Plus I need to leave soon; I have a party to get too soon.

"Well," I stood up from my seat in the chair. "Then I guess we don't have anything else to talk about."

I walked away not daring to look back as he called out to me, I ignored it all and walked back to my dorm. I'm looking forward to the wide variety of drinks that will be there.

I reached the hallway in which my dorm room was located, loud club music pounded through my ears as I got closer and closer.

When I came in view of the door I saw some people standing outside drinking something in a plastic cup, I walked up to the door and went inside; it was already open.

The smell of liquor quickly filled my nose causing me to let out a small cough. It was so crowded I had to push people out of the way as I searched for Suki and Toph, I saw Toph by the beverages talking to Haru. He is a pretty nice guy I guess he and Toph must have just met or something.

I walked over to them with a smile. "Hey guys, how's it going?" I gave Haru a quick hug before looking back at Toph.

"So far so good, nothing seems to be broken. Oh by the way," Toph looked at me. "What did Justin want?"

I looked away not wanting to talk about it in front of all these people. Toph saw the look on my face and merely nodded.

"Oh I see."

I shrugged placing my hands in my pockets. "I knew it wouldn't last anyway,"

There was an awkward silence that filled the air; Haru coughed trying to get rid of the discomfort.

"Well, do you know where Suki is? I need to make sure she doesn't get into much trouble." I looked over a few peoples' shoulder in search for her.

Toph nodded using her feet to look for Suki. "Um, yeah, she is in the back next to the TV."

I nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' before I pushed myself through the crowd and towards the TV. I shoved a few people out of the way before I got knocked down to the floor.

I groaned in pain as I held my head in agony as I lay on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" I heard somebody shout over the loud music. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't see you! Man, I am so sorry. Let me help you up." The mystery person offered me a hand.

I looked up to reach for the hand, they helped me up.

"Well next time how about you watch where you are going," I spoke without looking at said person.

"Yeah my bad, I'm new so I don't know anybody."

I finally looked up at the person who knocked me down and I couldn't seem to look away. It was a boy who was probably about a year younger than me with short black hair. He had to cutest stormy grey eyes and seemed to be blushing with embarrassment. He was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with brown cargo shorts.

I frowned not wanting to get pulled in by his nice looks. "Then how'd you even get in?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I met that girl Toph and she invited me over since I'm new and junk, so I agreed so I can meet new people." He held out his hand. "I'm Aang by the way."

I looked at his hand before shaking it lightly still not giving in. "Katara,"

"That's a pretty name, it fits you."

I raised an eyebrow at him questionly. "Really, how so?'

His face lit up with a deep blush that spread all the way to his neck. "W-Well, you have a nice name and you're pretty," His blush deepened as he shook his head quickly. "N-not that you aren't pretty, because you are!"

I giggled at his nervousness. "You better stop talking before you have a heart attack or something."

He rubbed the back of his neck looking away. 'Y-Yeah, that would be smart."

This kid seems pretty cool I guess, but he blushes way too much.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Well I need to look for my roommate before she gets into some trouble or something." I started to push through the crowd. "I'll see you later," I said waving a good-bye to him before I disappeared into the crowd.

**Aang's POV.**

I watched as Katara pushed her way through the crowd in search for her roommate. I smiled lovingly as I watched her before she was out of sight.

I began to walk over to the punch table where I had seen Toph a few minutes ago before bumping into Katara.

'Katara… I like how that rolls off of my tongue.' I thought smugly.

She was so beautiful! I know I just met her and all but… I feel like there is a connection between us or something. Her hair looked so soft and smooth and she smelt like peaches. He lips looked so soft like puffy white clouds, and her eyes! Please don't even get me started about how I could get lost in them.

I just hope I bump into her again before I leave so I can get her phone number and all.

I soon made my way to the table to see Toph talking to this huge guy with a mustache, he can't be a freshmen.

I waved at her. "Hey Toph can I talk to you?"

She shrugged before telling the guy that she would be back soon. "Sure," we walked over to the corner and sat on the couch. "What you wanna talk about twinkle toes?"

I frowned. "T-Twinkle toes?"

She merely took a sip from her cup. "You have the lightest footsteps I have ever felt, don't worry I give everyone nicknames."

I nodded before getting back to what I was going to say. "Anyway… Do you know a girl named Katara by any chance?" I asked nervously.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me, her bangs covered her eyes but I could still feel her stare. "Why?"

I gulped suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "Well I just met her a few seconds ago and I wanted to know what she is like before I start to get close with her. I-I think I might like her a little."

Toph nodded still not convinced. "Well she is pretty cool and one of my best friends actually. But you might want to wait a while, she just broke up with her boyfriend today." She sipped her drink looking away carelessly.

I frowned. "That sucks,"

She punched me in the shoulder lightly causing me to wince in pain. I rubbed my arm and looked at her questionly.

"Why?"

"Don't give up on her so fast! The strongest relationships start off with bestfriends and then it turns into more over time, just wait for the right moment."

I nodded still rubbing my arm from the pain. "I guess so, thanks Toph."

She only smiled and stood up before walking back over to the guy she was with.

I grabbed a drink from the table before taking a swing at it. My eyes went wide as I began to cough loudly.

"This stuff is strong," I looked at the funny tasting liquid on more time before taking another gulp.

I walked onto the dance floor not aware of what was going to happen tonight.

**Katara's POV.**

I saw Suki sitting on the couch with a drink in her hand as she talked with my idiot brother, they were laughing at something.

'Probably another one of his dumb jokes,' I thought.

I stood in front of them with a smile. "Suki, you are actually enjoying one of our parties for once!" I joked with her.

She smirked. "Laugh all you want Katara," she took a sip from her paper cup.

"Yeah," Sokka joined in. "Go ahead and laugh, but mom and dad won't find this party so funny when I tell them what you have been doing at this school." He crossed his arms

I laughed. "But then again haven't you been going to all of the parties Toph and I have be throwing since I came to this school?" he sighed as he realized that he was defeated. "If that's the case then I guess mom and dad will find this pretty funny."

He looked away with a frown. "Man, you can never win with her!"

"It's a gift." I said.

"So why are you over here anyway?" Suki pondered.

I glared at her. "Making sure you watch your drinking," I picked up her cup and sniffed it before handing it back to her. "Orange juice, seriously?"

She shrugged. "Can't be too careful,"

I could only agree with her, besides the people at this party were pretty hardcore.

I talked to them for a few more minutes before I got up and went to the drink table. I got a cup of beer and took a sip before walking onto the dance floor to talk to a few people I knew.

I bumped into somebody causing me to waste my drink onto my shirt, I frowned. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Aw man Katara, I'm so sorry!"

I looked up to see Aang reach into his pocket and pull out some napkins and shove them into my face, I smiled when I knew it was him.

I pushed the napkins back at him with a reassuring smile. "That's ok thanks anyway."

He nodded repeatedly and that's when I noticed that he was swaying back and forth. He was also wobbling and struggling to stand, his hair was a complete mess by the way.

I frowned. "Aang are you drunk?"

He stood there for a moment trying to think straight. "W-what? Psh no way! I am completely not… not drunken." He said as he gave me a goofy smile.

I sighed shaking my head. "Man you are worse than when Sokka drinks cactus juice." I thought for a moment. "No wait, he is way worse than this."

It's like everything I said went through one ear and out the other with Aang, seeing the state he was in.

I walked him over to the couch so he could rest besides I'm starting to get a little buzzed myself. Two drunk people don't mix so I placed my cup on the table next to the couch we were sitting on.

He grabbed my hand and started tracing his fingers against my small palms. "S-So do you-you like live around here?"

I laughed at his stupidness and nodded in response. "This is my house Aang,"

His eyes went wide in shock. "Whoa re-really? Thad is so school!" His words were becoming slurred making it hard to understand him, but I managed.

I giggled at his speaking mistake instead of saying 'cool' he said 'school'.

"Yeah I guess so; I live her with Toph and Suki."

"S-So you hav-have a room here?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yes I have a room."

He sat there for a while tracing his finger on my palm, he soon spoke up in a quiet voice. "C-Can I see it?"

The rest of it was a blur, all I remember is Aang and I stumbling into my bedroom closing the door behind.

Man my head is killing me! That was some party, so much booze, and so much noise. I pulled my pillow over my head to stop the current headache that I had from the party.

I shivered and realized that I was half naked, wearing my teal bra and matching panties. I gasped in shock as I noticed that Aang was lying next to me still asleep, I jumped out of bed. But with my headache still hurting I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Fuck," I mumbled as I began to rub my head.

I heard Aang moving on the bed and next thing I knew he was looking down at me from the edge.

He helped me up. "Katara," he looked into my eyes once I was safety on the bed. "D-Do you remember anything about what happened last night by any chance?"

I shook my head. "N-No, but we I can tell we didn't do much since were still half dressed and all." I then stood up and began to pick up my cloths.

To be honest I'm not that shocked that I got drunk and all it happens every time I go to a party. I'm just surprised it was Aang this time.

I found his shirt and tossed it to him before I went into my closet. I took out a long sleeved pink shirt, skinny jeans and my pink Nike's to match.

He looked over at me. "What are you doing?" he wondered.

I opened the door. "Shower," was all I said before I walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

The hall was spotless. My guess is that Suki cleaned up the place after the party was over.

She is such a neat freak.

**Aang's POV.**

Aww man I can't believe I got drunk last night! And it was with Katara, who knows what we did last night! I really wanted to get to know her and all but now I screwed everything up.

I pulled on my cargo shorts as I still searched for my shirt. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it.

Maybe this means that we're dating now?

**Katara's POV.**

When I walked back into my room fully dressed Aang was still in there looking for something.

I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my shirt, you know where it is?"

I blushed at the thought as I found it hanging on my night lamp. I grabbed it before tossing it to him.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going to get some breakfast," I walked out of the room and into our small mini kitchen across from the living room.

I saw Toph and Suki sitting down while they ate. They made eggs, bacon, and grits.

"Your food is in the microwave," Suki said without looking up from her plate.

I only shook my head and walked to the freezer. "I'm not in the mood to eat, my head is killing me." I pulled out an icepack and placed it on my head; I took a seat at the table.

Suki laughed. "Wow I find it funny how you told me to watch my drinking but here you are hung over." She began to clap her hands loudly. "Simply amazing Katara how do you do it?"

I groaned placing my head onto the wooden table. "Can you stop with all that noise my head feels like crap."

"So Katara do you have some guy up in your room? You know you always do after our parties." I heard Toph ask.

Before I could answer I heard soft footsteps come into the kitchen I pulled my head up to see Aang come in. I looked over at Toph and Suki who were both sharing a look of surprise on their faces, I sighed.

"Hey," he started. "I have to get going but I'll see you in school alright?"

I didn't even answer him I just stared. He gave me a light kiss on my forehead before he walked out of our dorm.

"Katara, please tell me you didn't," Suki muttered under her breath.

I placed my head on the table. "We didn't go that far all we did was kiss and junk, no big deal."

"Katara," I looked up to see Toph talking to me. "What do you plan on doing about this?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Same thing I always do, pretend that nothing happened."

"Not this time Katara, he really cares about you and I won't allow you to hurt him like the other guys you hurt in the past. You are going all the way with this one, this is your chance to have a nice relationship with a good guy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Just trust me on this one Katara you can't get out no matter how hard you try."

I didn't answer.

I walked into the school hallway with Suki and Toph on each of my side. Today is Monday and we have exams today but after we're done we can leave early. I reached my locker as I put in my combination.

"Hey Katara," I looked up to see Jet.

I smiled. "Hey Jetty," I used his nickname that I made up when I first met him.

He leaned against the locker next to mine as he took out the straw from his mouth. He gave me a smile that showed his pearly white teeth.

"Yeah," he began. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime this week,"

He was interrupted when Aang came over and gave me a hug from behind, holding his hands at my waist.

His hot breath ran over my ear as he spoke. "Hey Katara,"

I blushed lightly as I looked up at Jet as I tried to explain, but he shook his head laughing lightly.

"Wow ok, I'll leave you and your boyfriend to… Whatever you two were going to do." He said as he began to walk away. "I'll see you later Kat,"

I watched him walk away with a frown on my face. I didn't even bother to pull Aang's hangs from my waist; I just went back to my locker.

"Why… Why are you here Aang?"

I felt him smile. "I wanted to walk you to class, why? Are you busy or something?"

'No I was just being asked out by the sexiest guy in school, I wasn't busy at all,' I thought sourly.

"No I'm not busy, just getting books." I slammed my locker causing him to jump a little.

I walked over to Toph and Suki to say hi. By this time Aang had let go of me.

"Guys you ready for the exams today?" I said to the two.

Toph sighed. "These tests are stupid they just want to see if we are smart enough to stay at this dumb school,"

I could only agree, my brother told me that they do this every year with the freshmen.

We all began to walk to our first period testing class; luckily we all had the same teacher. I took a seat in the back of the classroom Aang had decided to sit in front of me. The teacher walked into our class.

"Ok students today we are…" I toned him out as I looked at the back of Aang's head.

I thought about all that had happened in the past few hours. About what Aang and I did and about what Toph had said. Is this what I've been waiting for my whole life? A nice relationship that won't end in a big disaster like all my other ones did in the past, or am I just fooling myself.

I continued to stare at the back of his head as the thoughts continued to flow through my head.

What was I doing? What was I thinking?

**This is it for now I might continue this story if you guys like it and want me to. But if I do continue this story I won't be updating as fast as you guys would like me to. I have other stories that I need to tend to and this is more like a side story just to pass time. I hope you guys liked my story and please review.**


	2. I Couldn't End It Like This

**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender!**

**Katara's POV.**

After taking my final exams they said we could either stay in school or return to our dorms and rest for the next day. Toph, Aang, and I went out to get something to eat while Suki and Sokka went to the park. I don't know why they went to the park, we aren't little kids anymore. I mean when is the last time you have seen a teenager on the seesaw? Never… Ok maybe I did it last week but that is different I'm a freshman.

"So what restaurant do you want to go to?" Aang spoke as he carried my bag while we walked through the small town.

I smiled. "I know a cool place that we can check out, and I know a guy there as well."

Toph nodded. "Sounds cool,"

There are a lot of small stores around this area mostly eating places, markets, and anything you need. But it is a bad area, so you better watch out at night because you might even get robbed.

I remember when Sokka and I were walking alone by ourselves looking for a place to eat before going back to our dorms. It was around six and it was beginning to get dark out pretty fast so we tried to hurry.

*****FLASH BACK*** (Katara-10 years old, Sokka-11 years old)**

We had just transferred to Yin and Yang Academy, but for the middle school section. I didn't really know my roommates as well as I wanted to so I decided to eat out with my big brother while they ate in the dorm. I wouldn't want any awkward silences.

We slowly drifted through the rainy streets as we searched for a proper eating resort. "Look," I pointed to a small noodle store inside a dark ally.

The store was really small which allowed it to fit into such a small area. The lights were very dull so you could barely even notice a store was there unless you really looked.

Sokka's face turned to a look of fright. "G-Gross you want to eat there?" he questioned obviously scared.

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I love ramen!" I looked towards the store which was located in the shallow alley. "Mom used to make it for me all of the time."

Sokka froze at my mention of mom. Our mom is very important to us; she isn't dead if that's what you're thinking. But she was in a pretty bad accident. When she was driving home from work another car crashed into hers making some major damage to her internal organs.

Till this day she is still in the hospital. When Sokka and I got an invitation to join Yin and Yang Academy mom was very eager to let us join. I asked her why and she told me that even though she is hurt she still wants me to make the best of my life.

So now I am studying to become a doctor. When I come back home and if mom is still hurt then I will heal her myself. But until then I will keep on hoping and wishing she will be ok.

After his moment of stillness he turned to me. "We don't even know if they are open,"

I thought for a moment before turning to the abandoned store, I smiled when I saw the bright sign that read OPEN. "They are open just read the sign!" I shouted excitedly.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand. "Fine, the quicker we get in the faster we get out."

I smiled at him before we started walking into the darkness, following the same dull light that had led me here. Sokka's grip on my hand got tighter, and then all of a sudden he just… stopped walking. As a matter of fact he stopped breathing, moving, and his grip on me loosened before letting go completely. He then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I gasped in shock as I noticed there was a tranquilizer stuck in his neck, I ran to his side quickly. "Sokka!"

"Stand where you are or I'll shoot you as well little girl," a dark voice spoke out from the darkness.

I stopped as I looked through the shadows hoping to find a clue to who it was. I heard soft footsteps come closer to me. My mind said run but my body didn't react; it was like my nerves hadn't gotten the message.

"W-Who are you? And what do you want?" I whispered out into the darkness, not knowing if I wanted a response or not.

The unknown person walked out of the shadows, knife in hand. There stood a man at the age of twenty with a knife in his hand. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. I would say he was cute if he wasn't trying to mug me.

He smiled wickedly as he held the knife to my throat. "Just give me your money and nothing bad will happen sweet cheeks, sound good?"

Before I could reply or even blink the store door opened and next thing I knew a boy just about one year younger than me tackled said robber to the ground. He grabbed the knife from his hands before standing up and kicking him into the brick wall.

He pointed the knife at him. "It isn't nice to hold a knife up to someone. Haven't you ever heard? What comes around goes around." He spat on his face and kicked him again. "Now get out of here before I cut you into pieces. Now!"

He didn't wait for another lecture; he hopped onto his feet and ran out of the alley. He soon disappeared into the darkness of the small town. The boy who saved me dropped the knife as he turned around.

"You ok?" the boy asked.

I nodded my head as he went to tend to my brother, making sure he was fine as well. That is when I got to get a closer look at the boy who saved me. He had short black hair that was slightly spiky; he had stormy grey eyes and was shorter than me. He was wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt, brown pants, and no shoes on. He looked pretty cute once you think about it. Man I'm at that age when I start liking guys, if my mom could see me now.

"Well your boyfriend should…"

I interrupted him. "He is my brother."

He gave me a small smile. "Your brother, he should be fine in a few hours. But he might not remember what happened today."

I nodded. "He would have probably freaked out once we got to our dorms anyway, might as well be now." I said causing him to let out a soft chuckle.

"My name is Aang by the way." He spoke as he helped me pick up Sokka.

Aang? Weird name… but I like it.

I smiled. "I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka."

He nodded. "I can let you eat something really fast and then my uncle can drop you off at your dorm, besides it is still pretty dark out here."

We walked into the store still holding onto Sokka.

I smiled. "I'd like that,"

*****END FLASHBACK*****

When I found the small store in the dark alley I pointed to it. "There it is,"

Aang frowned. "Where, I don't see it?"

I grabbed his hand and lead him and Toph to the alley in which the ramen noodle shop was located. We walked through the small alley as we dodged random pieces of glass.

"What kind of store is in this junk yard?" Toph spoke from behind me.

I frowned and glared at her from the corner of my eye. "It isn't a dump Toph, the food is really good and a good friend of mine used to work here with his uncle; before he moved away."

We reached the door and slowly walked inside; I smiled when I saw who was standing at the counter.

"Hey Mr. Gyatso, long time no see." I shook his hand as I took a seat on a stool in front of the counter.

He smiled. "Katara, I haven't seen you since you were ten years old! You have gotten so big from the last time I saw you." He turned to Aang. "And Aang, when did you move back here?"

I froze. Could it be?

*****FLASHBACK*****

After Aang had saved me he let me get some free ramen that his uncle made, he can really cook! His name is Gyatso and he is really nice. He just dropped Sokka and I back at our dorms and helped me take Sokka to his room, Aang had decided to walk me back to mine.

"So why don't you go to this school Aang?" I wondered as we continued to walk mindlessly through the halls.

He sighed. "I am only visiting, I'm moving back to the western air temple so I can finish my school work. I just wanted to see my Uncle because I might not see him again since I'm going to an Academy, I got a scholarship."

I looked at him interested. "Really, which Academy?"

He shrugged. "Don't know yet, hopefully it will be this one."

"Why this one?"

He turned to me. "Because you're here," he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go my Uncle is waiting." He started walking off. "Maybe our paths will cross again someday, Katara."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Aang hugged his Uncle tightly. "Missed you too Uncle, one question though." He let go. "H-How do you know Katara?"

His Uncle looked surprised. "You don't remember her? How you saved her and her brother from getting robbed when you two were smaller! Wow you must have some bad memory because you couldn't stop talking about her when you got back into the car." He chuckled at the memory.

I can't believe it is really him! I-I mean his name sounded familiar but I didn't think of it at the moment.

Aang turned to me. "So you were the girl?" he asked just as shocked as I am.

I gulped nodding my head shortly after. "I-I guess you can say it was meant to be?"

**Aang's POV.**

I cannot believe that Katara was the little girl who I had a crush on when I was smaller! This is just crazy, how could I not notice at the party… Besides the fact that I was drunk and everything.

"Yeah, meant to be." I said smiling at her lovingly.

I took a seat next to her as I placed her bag on the floor next to me; I turned to Katara and Toph. "How about we all get a bowl of ramen, chicken flavored?"

They both nodded and mumbled 'sounds good', I turned to my uncle with a smile. "Three bowls of chicken flavored ramen please."

He grinned at me. "Sure thing, it should be ready in a few minutes." He walked into the back in which the kitchen was located and started to get working on the food.

Toph spoke up once my uncle left. "Wait so let me get this straight… you two knew each other when you were little, but only found out until now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I moved back to my home town so I probably forgot all about it." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"But it all worked out in the end so who cares?" Katara muttered trying to get off the subject.

I frowned. Why is she acting so strange about this, is she hiding something from me? Did something happen when we were smaller that she doesn't want me to know about?

I was about to question her but Toph beat me to it. "What's wrong with you, you should be happy about this."

Happy about this, where have I heard that from?

*****FLASH BACK*****

"Why do you have to move anyway? I want you to stay," An eleven year old Katara spoke from her spot on the swings set.

I sighed trying to explain it to her one more time. "I have to finish school, what kind of life would I have without an education? Then I will end up like my cousin Bumi... a bum on the street."

She didn't reply she just continued to swing back and forth as the wind started to pick up. I pulled my hands into my coat pocket trying to avoid the winds harmful blasts.

A car horn beeped and Sokka's head popped out from the back seat window. "Katara, come on it's getting late! We need to get back to our dorms,"

"I'm coming," she replied as she got up from her spot on the swing.

I got up as well giving her a small hug before we parted. "Want to hang out next week as well? My Uncle bought me this cute puppy his name is Appa."

Katara shook her head with a sad smile. "No I don't think I can make it," she started walking to the car. "Besides, aren't you moving in a few days?"

I glared at her. "What does that mean, Katara?" I balled my fist up suddenly feeling the urge to punch something.

She let out an uneasy laugh. "Come on Aang we both know we won't see each other ever again! So we might as well end it right now before our feelings get to strong, wouldn't you agree?"

How can she just leave me in the dust like this? I mean sure I'm moving but still you can't end our friendship like this! There are morals that you need to follow.

I grabbed her hand forcing her to look at me. "Why are you acting like this Katara?" I looked into her deep blue eyes looking for an answer. "You should be happy,"

She scoffed at me. "Happy?" she pulled her hand from my grasp and started walking away, tears began to form in her eyes. "If you think I should be happy then you don't know me at all."

"Katara, wait!" I tried to call out to her but it was too late, she was already inside the car.

Sokka's head popped out once again. "Stay away from my sister!" with that being said the car drove away into the rainy streets.

I looked down as I placed my hands into my pockets. She should be happy… But she isn't… I should be happy about moving back to my home town… But I'm not.

But since my parents want me to be happy then I should be happy, right?

*****END FLASHBACK*****

So this is why she is still upset with me after all of these years, the way our friendship ended! But it wasn't my fault I had to go back to school or my parents would have been angry at me. What could I do? I was only ten years old.

I was broken from my thoughts when my uncle placed a hot bowl of ramen noodles in front of my face; I smiled. "Thanks," I mumble.

I began to take small portions of noodles from my bowl using my chopsticks. But I still couldn't shake it off about how Katara felt. I need to talk to her about it.

"Katara," I called out to her.

"Hmm,"

"Can I talk to you outside for a second? It is kind of important,"

She looked into my eyes without regret. "No," she looked back to her bowl as Toph began to tell her a funny story.

I grabbed my bag and threw hers onto the floor. "Hey guys I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to go back to my dorm to get some sleep." I stood up and walked to the door.

Toph waved. "Do what you gotta do twinkle toes," she went back to telling her story.

Katara didn't even care to look back; she just kept her head down.

But right now I couldn't deal with her.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my roommates' number. It wrung about three times before he answered.

(Aang/**Zuko**)

**What?**

I need you to give me a ride back to the dorm; I'm out in the town. Can you?

**Damn, why you all the way out there for?**

I went out to eat with Katara and Toph, just hurry up because it's getting dark.

**Alright I'll be there soon, where you at?**

Avatar Roku park next to the water fountain.

**Ok I'm on my way.**

Thanks.

**No problem.**

I hung up the phone as I sat at the fountain watching random ducks swim around mindlessly. I saw a girl duck and a boy duck swimming together with their children close behind. I smiled sadly.

I always wanted a good relationship where I could trust someone enough to start a family. But right now I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore.

It had been about fifth teen minutes before I saw Zuko's truck pull up next to me. He beeped his horn at me as he pulled his head out the window.

"Hop in the back, my friend is in the front."

I nodded my head and hopped into the back seat, he drove away into the street. In the front seat was the same guy I had saw talking to Toph at the party a few days ago.

I waved at him. "Hey, aren't you the guy who was talking to Toph at the party a few nights ago?"

I could hear him let out an uneasy laugh. "Uhh yeah, I'm Haru."

I smiled. "I'm Aang, kind of new here."

Zuko looked at Haru from the corner of his eye. "Yeah he's new here and is already dating Katara," he wiggled his eyebrows before looking back at the road.

Haru's eyes went wide. "No way! I have been trying to get with her for ages, and now a new kid comes in and steals her?" he shook his head and sighed. "Man, this sucks."

Zuko laughed. "Man I told you not to waste your time on her or she would move on."

I raised an eyebrow at them. "I don't see what the big deal is, why do all the guys in this school like her?"

Zuko put his foot on the break causing the car to pull forward and then back again, which caused me to fall to the floor of the back seat.

I pulled my hand over my head. "The fuck Zuko,"

Zuko looked back at me. "So you are telling me that you are dating her but you don't know the story behind her or anything?"

Haru sighed. "I'm telling you he is an idiot,"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Haru answered me. "Katara is one of the most hottest, sexiest, most popular and badass girls in the school." Zuko let out a cough. "Next to Mai,"

"What he is trying to say is that she is one of the hardest girls to get to, and since you are new and everything it is kind of surprising." Zuko ended.

Wow, I didn't know that she was such a big deal. In my old school I was kind of a nerd and nobody wanted to talk to me. What if I ruin her reputation? What will people say when they find out she is dating a kid one year younger than her?

"Guys I'm not… You know. Popular like you guys are, but Katara is and I don't want to mess that up for her."

Zuko nodded. "Don't worry Aang we got your back."

"Yeah buddy just stick with us and you'll be fine," Haru insisted.

"Thanks, so where are you guys going after you drop me off at the dorm?"

Zuko by this time had started driving again. "We are going to band practice,"

"Yeah," Haru started. "We made up our own band a few days ago and are having auditions, you should try out!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I-I don't know, I'm not that good at playing instrument's."

"Aww come on! It will be fun, besides people in bands are popular." Haru began to smile. "Plus Katara is trying out for our female singer."

I thought for a moment. "Well I guess I could, I did play the drums back at my old town." I smiled. "Fine I'll try out!"

"Alright, try outs are tomorrow after school at nine." Zuko stopped the car in front of the dorm rooms, I stepped out. "Don't be late." He drove off before I could reply.

I walked into the dorm rooms as I searched for mine as thoughts flew through my head. I thought about the band, school, and most of all Katara.

Sure we got into a huge fight earlier but I still want to be with her, and maybe in due time our relationship will transform into something more. But every time I get closer something seems to pull us apart.

I found my dorm and took out my key and walked inside. I lived with Zuko and Sokka; I didn't realize he was Katara's brother until after the party. He wasn't here at the time, something about a date with Suki or something.

I walked into my room to change but before I could someone knocked on the door. I was surprised to see who was there.

**Katara's POV.**

"And that is how I won the relay race in first grade!" Toph was telling me about a story when won a relay race when she was little.

We left the restaurant about thirty minutes ago and we just got into our dorm room. Suki wasn't here because she was on a date with Sokka right now.

"Nice work Toph," I replied with a laugh as I took a seat on the couch.

Toph went into the kitchen and came back with two cans of Pepsi. She threw one to me.

She took a seat next to me. "You're trying out for Zuko and Haru's band?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going for female singer. Plus I can play the guitar if they need me to."

Toph smiled. "I'm already down for the back ground singer,"

I rolled my eyes. "Only because you and Haru have a thing for each other but you guys won't let people know about it."

"Who cares we are only messing around, besides…" She took a sip from her can. "When people know about relationships then there are all types of problems."

I could only agree with her on that one. When Jet and I dated all of his fan girls started making up stupid rumors about me, trying to break us up. So I just ended it myself… Couldn't take anymore bullshit.

We sat in silence for a while taking random sips from our can every now and again. I could tell that Toph wanted to talk about what happened with me and Aang today.

I looked to her. "Go ahead."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know you want to know what happened with Aang and I so… just ask already."

"I just want to know why you are mad at him,"

I looked away. "It's not that I'm mad it's just that I'm upset about how he ended our friendship when we were younger."

"Just look back one more time, maybe it didn't happen the way you think it did."

I looked at her funny but I didn't argue. "Fine,"

I closed my eyes as I tried to think hard about anything that I could have missed out on. The whole time I thought back the only thing I could hear was 'I had to come back for you'.

*****FLASH BACK*****

My roommates weren't here right now because they were out eating, so I decided to just lie on the couch and watch cartoons.

I let out a soft laugh. "Jake seriously needs to get over his fear of Marceline," I mumble out as I watch adventure time.

There was a knock on the door, I got up from the couch and opened it slowly. Right in front of me was Aang, he was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile.

He looked up at me as he tried to catch his breath; he tried to smile at me. "H-Hey, can I come in?"

I moved out of the way and walked into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. I came back in and handed it to him, he took it from me muttering a 'thanks'.

While he tried to calm down I took in his main features. He had on a yellow hoodie, brown skinny jeans, and black Nike's on. His hair was a little sweaty due to the fact that he ran here.

Once he had calmed down I decided to question him. "Why are you here?"

He took a seat next to me on the couch. "I couldn't end our friendship like that," he looked away. "It was wrong."

I gave him a small smile. "It's ok really; I know you have to finish school and everything. I won't stand in your way."

He shook his head. "No I want you in my life, but-but long distance doesn't really work out. You know?"

"Sadly, yeah I know."

"I'm leaving today," I looked up at him. "I wanted to give you a proper goodbye,"

I hugged him which caused him to stop talking, he returned it as he lied his head on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I wouldn't call it a goodbye… More like a, see you next we meet." I let go of him as I smiled sadly. "I'll see you again one day,"

We both stood up as we slowly walked to the door. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and one more hug before he walked outside.

"Wait Aang, what made you come back?"

He smiled. "I just had to come back; I couldn't end it like that."

"Bye Aang," tears began to fall from my eyes as I waved at him one last time. "See you next time,"

He nodded. "Yeah, see you next time, Katara."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

I shot up from my spot on the couch and ran to the door, Toph stopped me. "Where you going?"

"I have to do something that I should have done a long time ago,"

**Aang's POV.**

I began walk to my room to change but before I could someone knocked on the door. I was surprised to see who was there.

"Katara, what are you doing here?"

She was leaning up against the door as she tried to catch her breath; she looked up at me and smiled. This smile was different from all of the other ones that she had given me. There was much more behind it but I couldn't put my finger on it.

When she was able to talk she straightened up and spoke. "This time I had to come back for **you**,"

I smiled at her and leaned in to give her a hug. After a few minutes we parted.

"What made you come back?"

"I couldn't end it like this,"

**This is it for now, hope you liked it! It is all starting to come together now and it is going to be great. Please read and review, tell me if you like it or not and keep Kataang alive. See you next time,**

**Jessica Out!**


	3. First Kisses And Band Meetings

**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender!**

**Aang's POV.**

I am in my algebra class right now doing random equations so I won't have to do it for homework; the bell is going to ring soon. And when it rings we can go to lunch.

So far being a new student has been pretty fun, I have lots of friends already. Mostly because I'm dating Katara and her friends want to make sure I don't hurt her, so they watch my every move! They make sure I don't flirt with any other girls or do anything that might embarrass her.

**RRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG**

As soon as the bell rung I began to pack my things. Zuko, Haru, Sokka, and some other guy with jet black hair walked up to me.

Zuko smiled at me. "Aang want to sit at our lunch table since you don't know anybody else here?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I stood up and followed them out of the class and to the lunch room.

The guy with jet black hair shook my hand. "I'm Jet by the way,"

"Aang," I replied letting go of his hand.

We arrived at the lunch room and got our food right away; they served us pizza. We sat at a table all the way in the back; we could see all of the other tables from our spot.

I looked around and saw Katara sitting at the table in the middle. I noticed a few people next to her such as Toph, Suki and the rest of them were a mystery.

Zuko nudged me on the shoulder with his elbow. "That is the popular table if you are wondering," he took a bite from his pizza. "This is the table for bad kids who always get into trouble."

I turned my gaze to him. "So you guys never sit over there?" I asked referring to the table in which Katara sat.

"We can sit there," he shrugged. "But I choose not to."

Haru pointed to Sokka. "Sokka sits over there all the time just to talk to Suki,"

"Well she is my girlfriend," Sokka said rolling his eyes.

I looked at them. "S-Should I go over there so I can see Katara since we are dating?"

Sokka shook his head. "I don't think you're ready for all of the pressure yet buddy." He sipped some grape juice from his can. "They ask you all types of crazy questions,"

Zuko agreed. "Yeah, when Mai and I started dating and I sat by her they asked me hell of questions," he paused trying to remember. "One of them was… How much money do you make in a week," he rolled his eyes. "All they are, are show offs."

"Not all of them are jerks," Jet defended. "Like Toph, Katara, and Suki are the only sane ones there."

While they continued to bicker about the seating arrangements in the cafeteria I began to look at the other tables. You could easily tell the variety by what they were wearing. The room was filled with popular people, nerds, Goth's, us, and the rest of them are regular everyday students.

"So Aang," I heard Sokka say to me causing me to look over at him. "Since you are dating my sister I don't want you to mess up her reputation. The guys and I are going to help you become cool so you can sit by her and socialize with her friends. First things first; your clothes."

I looked myself up and down. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I frowned.

Jet spoke up completely ignoring my response. "Plus his hair," I ran my fingers through my spiky hair self-consciously.

Haru nodded. "Ok you guys take him with you and fix up his cloths and everything," he looked at me. "When they are done with you, you need to come to my place for band try-outs."

I raised an eyebrow. "You fit all those instruments in your dorm room? And what about all of the noise?"

"I have an apartment instead of a dorm," he said carelessly.

Sokka stood up. "Ok Aang since we don't have any more classes come with Jet and I so we can fix you up." Jet stood up as well. "Then you can go to the band try-outs, got it?"

They didn't let me answer as they both pulled me out of the lunchroom doors.

**Katara's POV.**

I took a seat at my regular table; I sat with Suki on my left and Toph on my right. We were listening to Azula's boring story about what dress she wore at last year's dinner dance.

"And my mom told me to wear blue heals but I told her I should wear the silver ones,"

I rolled my eyes. "Your shoes were nice Azula,"

"Why thank you Katara," She gave me the fakest smile that I have ever seen.

I took a sip from my soda. "Just wish I could say the same about your hair." The girls around me all laughed; Toph patted me on the shoulder.

Ty-Lee began to touch Azula's hair but Azula slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

I guess you could say that Azula and I have a very… Interesting relationship. We use to be really good friends but one time she invited me to her and Zuko's beach party, so I was having a fun time, relaxing and hanging out with friends.

She liked this guy named Chan, but of course he thought she was a freak and wanted no part of her.

So when I went outside for some fresh air he came out and started flirting it up and next thing I knew he was leaning in. I knew she liked him so I tried pushing him away but she walked outside to check up on us, and let's just say she got the wrong idea. She didn't even let me explain either she just told me to get out.

Ever since then she has always hated me for something that wasn't even my fault!

She glared at me. "Oh Katara you are so funny," She smiled evilly. "How do you come up with these jokes? Do you sit alone at night thinking of ways to embarrass me?"

I shrugged. "Only on Saturday nights when Toph and I throw parties, you should know that right?" I paused. "Oh but wait, we never invite you to our parties." I said with a fake pout.

The table laughed at my comment. Azula tried to make most of them quiet down, but only the ones who were scared of her listened.

The table was quiet for a while until Azula spoke up again. "So Katara I heard you are dating the new kid, Aang is it?"

I didn't look up from my pizza. "Yeah what about it?" I now looked up at her questionly.

She shrugged as she messed with her nails. "Nothing he seems nice," She looked at me. "Why don't you let him sit here tomorrow with us all? I'm sure everyone would love to get to know him."

The table got quiet and everyone could feel the tension between Azula and I. They looked back from me to her until I finally spoke up.

"Sure," I took a sip from my drink. "I'm not ashamed, why do you want to see him anyway?"

She looked me in the eyes. "I wouldn't want him to be taken away from you, if you know what I mean."

The bell rang causing us all to gather our things.

Toph came up to me with Suki behind her. "We are going to Haru's place so we can sign up for his band try-outs, you coming?"

"Yeah," I picked up my tan shoulder bag. "I'll give us a lift."

Once we walked out of the cafeteria we walked through the halls. Someone knocked their shoulders into me, **hard**. I looked back to see Azula smiling at me evilly, I turned around and chose to ignore it.

"Azula still upset about Chan?" Suki asked as I unlocked my car and got inside with Suki in the passenger seat.

I nodded as I began to start up my car. "Yeah, but it was totally not my fault."

"We know, we were there remember?" Suki put on her seatbelt.

"Some people just can't let things go," Toph spoke from the back of the car.

I drove out of my park and into the streets in search for Haru's place.

**Azula's POV.**

That stupid water tribe peasant really gets on my nerves! Always has something to say with her stupid comebacks. I knocked into her in the hallway but she only ignored me, and that makes me even more upset. The fact that she feels that she can just push me to the side like a pile of trash.

"Katara sure is funny, don't you think Mai?" Ty-Lee spoke as we walked outside to the parking lot in search for my car.

I heard Mai laugh in response. "I suppose," I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What about you Azula?"

I felt my body heat up in anger. "Shut up Mai, there is nothing funny about that,"

"Girl you are madly in love with?" Ty-Lee interrupted.

My eyes went wide as I turned around and pushed her into the locker. "Say what?" My fists bawled up. "Why on earth would I like her? Plus she is a girl!"

Mai leaned onto the locker in which I just pushed Ty-Lee into. "You two are always arguing,"

"BECAUSE I HATE HER!"

"No… because you hate the fact that all these guys like her." Mai looked at me with her emotionless face. "And you can't stand to see her with someone who isn't you."

I frowned. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Mai rolled her eyes. "First step denial," She pulled Ty-Lee along with her. "Come on Ty-Lee let's go out to eat."

"Sure thing Mai," They walked out through the school doors leaving me deep in thought.

I can't like Katara; I'm not even into girls! Am I? I mean sure she has the most amazing deep blue eyes I have ever seen, and her hair smells like the shampoo she used to use when we had sleep overs, and her skin is so soft… Stop Azula, bad thoughts.

I just need to get some fresh air and relax.

I can't like Katara, I just can't.

**Aang's POV.**

The guys had taken me back to the dorm and shoved me into my room. They threw out all of my clothes and replaced it with new brands such as Aero, Hollister, and Polo. They gave me some Jordan's and Nike's that they couldn't fit anymore. They even gave me a few snapbacks. Right now they are working on my hair.

Jet and Sokka studied my hair as they ran their hands through it, thinking of what to do with it.

"We could give him waves?" I heard Sokka suggest.

Jet shook his head. "No, he could never pull that off."

I tuned the rest of their conversation of as my mind began to drift off to Katara. I wish I could see her right now, I don't know why but I want to kiss her. We really haven't had our first kiss yet except for the one at the party, but I don't count that.

I felt someone tap me on the head, I looked up to see it was Sokka. "So Aang what do you want to do with your hair?"

I shrugged as I thought for a moment, I really don't want to change it, but if it is for Katara.

I looked up at them. "I could put gel in it and curl it up?" I suggest.

Jet smiled. "Great idea,"

"Yeah, it is going to look amazing!" Sokka agreed.

I stood up and walked over to my closet and pulled out some sweats and random shoes, but Sokka stopped me. He placed the clothes back into their rightful spots.

"Whoa now Aang, you just can't pick out anything to wear! You have to match even if you are only walking around your house."

Jet nodded. "Yeah, now pick out something that looks cool and we will say if it is good or not."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my closet. I pulled out a white shirt, grey cargo shorts, and white Nike's. I laid them on the bed waiting for their views on it.

"That's better," Jet said with a smile. "But you need accessories,"

Sokka nodded. "Like a necklace, watch, and a bracelet."

"And a snapback," Jet added.

They continued to add things to the list as I fell back onto the bed. I only had one thing on my mind… Katara.

**Katara's POV.**

"So you are telling us that since nobody showed up, we get the roles?" Suki asked.

Haru took a seat next to me on the couch and handed me a can soda. "The fuck Suki are you death or something? How many times do I have to say it," he took a sip from his drink.

Suki slapped her forehead causing it to turn red, I laughed. "Sokka did that and he ended up with a red mark on his face, so I think you should stop."

Haru smiled before looking down at his watch. "Man where are those guys?"

"Why does it matter if they are late, who are you going to give the position to?" Suki spoke from her spot on the other couch across from us which was separated by a wooden table.

I frowned. "Hey, my imaginary friend has been waiting for those spots for a while!" I said sarcastically.

Haru and Toph cracked up laughing while Suki continued to slap her head. The doorbell rang and I stood up and walked to the door.

I opened it to see Sokka and Jet. "Hey guys, where's Aang?"

They smiled, Sokka spoke up. "We have made some improvements to your boyfriend, and I think you are going to like it."

I raised my eyebrow with a frown. "Improvements?"

They moved out of the way to show Aang, I felt my whole world freeze up. He was wearing a white aero shirt, grey cargo shorts, and white Nike's. He also wore a white G-Shock with a white surfer necklace. His hair was now curly and he had on a white and grey snapback.

'He looks so sexy.' I thought as I felt my mouth begin to water and my face begin to heat up.

He smiled at me nervously. "H-Hey Katara,"

"Hey," I said as I grabbed his hand and messed with it lightly. "You look sexy as hell." I just had to say it.

He looked at me surprised. "R-Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I want you to sit at my table in lunch tomorrow so I can show you off." I looked up at him seductively as I bit my lower lip lightly. "If you'd like that,"

"Of course," he said huskily causing me to shiver.

Sokka pushed us apart. "Ok get a room you two!" He shouted angrily.

I smirked. "That. Is a great idea," I saw Aang blush while Sokka's face went white.

"Whoa man if your sister wasn't dating this goofball then I would be all on that." Jet spoke as he looked me up and down, I only rolled my eyes and walked back inside taking my spot next to Haru on the couch.

While they argued I talked to Haru. He was mentioning the type of songs he wants me to write up for the band since I'm the singer and all.

"So we are going to be doing some rap and classic love songs, can you handle that?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'm up for the challenge."

He smiled. "Great," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This is all starting to come together."

I laughed at his stupidness and took another sip from my soda. Aang came and sat on the other side of me; he grabbed a piece of my hair and played with it.

He laid his head on my shoulder speaking lightly. "Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"I never did get your phone number, and since you're my girlfriend I think I need It." he said jokingly.

I smiled at his response and took out my black berry. "Give me your phone," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his LG Rumor Touch and gave it to me.

I placed my number in his contacts and handed it back to him. "There,"

"I'll make sure to text you,"

I smirked. "You better."

**Aang's POV.**

Haru stood up on the table with a piece of paper in his hands. "Ok everybody I would like to thank you all for coming,"

"Shut the fuck up and announce the rolls already!" Suki shouted as she leaned back into Sokka's arms.

Haru glared at her for a minute before turning back to the rest of us. "Ok, for lead singer slash guitarist we have Katara. Drummer we have Aang, Piano player we have Suki, Jet is the second singer slash guitarist, and Sokka and Zuko are the stage dancers."

"Yeah, I'm a stage dancer!" Sokka shouted out with his hands in the air.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Screw you Haru,"

"Come on Zuko honestly, what else can you do?" Katara asked causing us all to laugh.

That's my girl. I just can't believe she is really mine though, but it's true.

"And I'm going to be the manager," Haru ended. "Practices are going to be on Saturday nights from eight to twelve."

Katara spoke up. "But Toph and I always have these wild parties on Saturday; we can't just drop all of our reputation for being party masters." She argued.

"Yeah," Toph added which really didn't help their case.

Haru sighed. "Come on guys, when we are famous we are going to be throwing wild parties every night!"

"What about school?" I asked.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Dude school ends in like three weeks. So we practice for the remainder of the school year, and during the summer we get gigs and get known!"

Zuko stood up and looked at his watch. "Can we leave now? We still have school tomorrow,"

Haru nodded not feeling the need to argue with Zuko tonight. "Ok, don't forget practice tomorrow tonight at eight to twelve!"

**Katara's POV.**

*****NEXT DAY DURING LUNCH PERIOD*****

"You ok Aang?"

He nodded and wiped sweat off of his head with the back of his hand. "Just nervous about sitting at your table, that's all."

I kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. "Don't worry you'll do fine."

We walked into the lunch room and grabbed our food before I led him to my table. He sat right next to me and we began to eat our lunch. Today they served French fries and hotdogs.

By this time the whole table was already seated and eating lunch. It was quiet but of course Azula was the first to break it.

"This must be your boyfriend Katara," she said smiling which I found very strange. "I'm Azula."

Aang waved and gave her his famous smile. "Aang,"

"I'm Mai and this is Ty-Lee," Mai said with a friendly smile.

Ty-Lee perked up. "So what do you like to do Aang?"

"Umm," He struggled. "I like music and stuff, playing all different types of instruments." He said satisfied with his response.

Some girls nodded their heads. I resumed eating while Aang told them about himself and what he liked to do. So far everything was going fine, but one thing seemed to strike me. The fact that Azula was being nice to me, like is it opposite day or something?

But I'm trying not to worry about it too much.

**Azula's POV.**

I am trying my very best not to just rip Aang's head off! And no I am not jealous of him because he is dating Katara; I just don't like this guy. She is too good for him she deserves better!

She deserves me! I will treat her right and never hurt her, unlike this fake wanna-be.

Before I could continue to think Jet and Haru came and sat at the table next to Ty-Lee. I don't know why we let these guys just pop in and out whenever they want.

"How's it going ladies?" Jet asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows causing the stupid girls to giggle and blush. "Aang, what's up?" He gave Aang a quick handshake.

"Not much," He shrugged. "The girls are just asking me a few questions."

Jet smiled evilly. "Since we are all asking questions," He paused. "On a scale from one to ten how good of a kisser is Katara?"

My eyes went wide as I turned to Aang looking for the answer. I had to know this.

Aang blushed as he shifted in his seat. "W-We haven't had our first kiss yet," He smiled sheepishly. "We are kind of saving it."

Some of the girls 'awed' while Jet rolled his eyes. I'm actually happy that they haven't kissed yet, it means I still have a chance.

"Kiss right now then," Jet urged.

Aang blushed and his eyes went wide. "W-What?"

Jet smirked. "Kiss. Right. Now."

Aang stuttered. "I-I don't know,"

"Let's do it." Katara interrupted causing everyone to 'ooo'.

Those three words that she just spoke caused me to die a little inside.

**Aang's POV. **

Is this what it is like to be popular? Have all of your private information exploited? If so I don't want to do it anymore!

They are pressuring Katara and I to have our first kiss in front of them and then they want me to rate her on a scale from one to ten! Who the fuck does that? And on top of it all Katara said yes to it!

I snapped my head to her. "What!"

"Let's do it,"

"Just do it man!" I heard Haru shout from across the other side of the table next to Jet.

I ignored them and turned back to Katara who was giving me a reassuring smile; it calmed me down a little bit. She began to lean in which caused me to become nervous. What if I'm not good at it? What if I knock my head into hers and they all laugh at me?

My thoughts were soon gone when Katara's lips touched mine. Everything around me now seemed to disappear, all that matured was me and Katara.

Her lips are so soft as they slowly moved against mine, her lip gloss is starting to form around my own lips. Her lips tasted like strawberry and I had to get more of her sweet nectar. And just when I think it can't get any better than this I feel the tip of her tongue slowly glide against my bottom lip asking for permission to enter.

I part my lips and allow her to take control. Her tongue meets mine and begins to rub against mine in a painfully slow action. When I don't respond she takes my tongue into her mouth and sucks on it lovingly which causes me to let out a soft moan.

Our lounges are shouting out for air so we start to part but not before she takes my bottom lip in her mouth and sucks on it and ending with a small bite.

She grabs a napkin and wipes the drool from her face before winking at me and returning to her lunch. I'm still stuck on what happened. She can really kiss! When she took my tongue into her mouth I wanted to pounce on her right then and there, but with all these people watching it wouldn't be the smartest decision.

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see Jet. "So, how was it?"

"On a scale from one to ten?" I asked.

He nodded hurriedly.

"Let's just say we are going to need another scale."

Jet smiled and hopped up with his hands in the air. "Aww man I knew it!"

All I could do was nod and lick my lips. Her strawberry lip gloss was still on my lips and I never wanted that taste to go away.

***** History Class*****

I really couldn't think straight after what happened in the lunch room. I'm in history right now. Katara sits in front of me and Zuko sits next to me, I could smell her shampoo from here. That kiss was just so amazing that I'm going to have to visit her every night just to get another one! And the fact that those lips are all mine makes it ten times better.

Zuko nudged me in the shoulder. "Stop daydreaming or Mr. Nelson will catch you."

"Sorry," I spoke not really caring, we sat in the back of the class anyway.

Zuko rolled his eyes and went back to writing notes. I took out my phone and set a text up for Katara. If I'm going to get yelled at might as well get it over with now.

Me: hey sweet lips ;D

Zuko nudged me in the shoulder once again. "Are you crazy," he whisper shouted. "You are so going to get caught and when you do I'm not going to bail you out."

"Then you don't have to worry about it now do you?" I replied.

He shook his head and turned back to the lesson that was being taught. To my happiness Katara wrote back by now.

K: big tlk for sum1 who didn't even respond -_-

I smiled.

Me: I wuz nervous! So many ppl was watching :( I'll make it up2u! promise :p

K: mk

Me: #dryashell

K: thts not what you were thinkin when I kissed u in lunch :/

Me: dnt worry I gotchu once we at ur car ;D

K: kk see u in 2mins

I looked up at the clock which read 2:52 and we leave at 2:54.

Me: iight see u den

I placed my phone into my pocket and waited for the bell to ring so I could meet up with Katara and show her what I've got.

Mr. Nelson walked up into the front of the class. "Ok the bell is going to ring in about one minute so pack up, no homework tonight." He sat back down in his desk.

**RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**

I put my stuff into my bag and started to walk out with Zuko by my side.

"Where you going now?" he asked.

I smirked. "Hang with Katara."

He looked at me and shook his head. "You better not be late for band practice tonight or Haru will kick your ass."

"Yeah, sure." I said totally ignoring him as I found Katara by her locker. "I'll see you later."

I walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. I placed my head on her shoulder and placed a light kiss on her neck.

She continued to roam through her locker. "Hey Aang,"

I frowned. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"I am," she spoke. "Just wish I could see your face and give you a proper greeting."

I turned her around to face me. "Better?" I mumbled as I rubbed my nose against hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and nodded. "Way," We both began to lean in slowly.

"Hey! My best friend and my little sister, how's it going?" Sokka asked as he pushed us apart.

I smiled unwillingly. "Great," I looked at Katara who just shook her head and turned back to her locker.

"So where are you two going to do until eight?" He asked.

I turned to Katara. "What do you want to do Katara?"

She shut her locker and turned to me with a smile. "We can go back to my dorm and watch a movie or something?"

I smiled. "That would be-"

Sokka interrupted me. "Great! I'll tell the gang that we are going to be having a movie night!"

"No, Sokka wait!" I tried to warn him but he was already too far down the hallway. "Sorry Katara," I mumbled.

"That's ok we can do something another time," She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Let's go and pick out a movie now."

I smiled. "How about a scary movie?" I suggested.

"Perfect," She responds.

**This is it for now, please review and tell me if you like it. I'm starting to like this story myself more than all of my others. I plan on making this have many more chapters. Please read and review and tell me if you like it or not! BTW Katara is allowed to drive at the age of 14 since the time period and everything, kind of different then modern times right now. So see you next time,**

**Jessica OUT!**


	4. Bass Players And New Songs

**I'm back with another chapter and I am in a great mood today! I just graduated from middle school yesterday and I'm a freshman now! And I'm looking forward to a great summer with my friends. And I'm going to be updating more now that I don't have to worry about school work anymore. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gangstasdontpee14 for reminding me of my one minor flaw in the story. So thanks for the reminder. And here we go with the story hope you like it,**

**I do not own ATLA.**

**Aang's POV.**

Katara and I had picked out a scary movie to watch with Sokka, Suki, Jet, Toph, and Zuko. Haru and Jet didn't want to come they just told us not to be late for practice at eight. The movie we rented out was called 'Attack of the zombies' and the cover looked really graphic so I was kind of creped out to see it.

Sokka and Suki sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them, Toph and Zuko sat at their feet on the floor, and Katara and I got two beanbags from her room to sit on.

Toph sighed as she laid her head in Zuko's lap. "Why do I have to be here?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Don't you want to see the movie Toph? It looks really scary don't you think?" Sokka spoke handing her the cover to inspect.

Katara shook her head from her spot on the beanbag chair on my right. "Here it comes," she mumbled knowingly.

I frowned. "What?"

"Just watch,"

I did what I was told and watched the scene in front of me. I watched as Toph began to 'inspect' the cover, nodding her head from time to time.

"This looks great Sokka but you forgot one thing,"

Sokka leaned in wanting to know. "What did I forget?"

**BAM!**

My eyes went wide as I saw Toph knock Sokka on the head with the empty DVD cover. Sokka leaned into Suki's lap holding his head steadily trying to make the pain go away.

"I'm blind you idiot!" She shouted with her fists clenched together.

And to my surprise everybody was laughing at the scene, not once asking if Sokka was fine or not. But when I saw Sokka let out a soft laugh my mind just went nuts.

I looked at Katara. "Is this like… Normal for you guys?"

All she could do was nod after her fits of giggles. "Yeah, don't worry you'll get used to it."

By now everyone had calmed down and the movie was starting.

*****TWO HOURS LATER*****

"No, No, the best part of it all was when Sokka screamed like a little girl throughout the whole film." Katara spoke through a fit of giggles.

We were talking about the events that happened during the movie while we drove over to Haru's place. Sokka was driving and Suki was in the passenger seat, Katara and I were in the back, and Toph was on the other side of Katara.

Ok you know at first I thought these people were a little crazy and all right? But now I know they are insane! They have Zuko sitting on top of the trunk outside just because there's no room inside! Who the fuck does that?

"U-Umm is Zuko going to be ok out there?" I asked with slight nervousness.

Sokka just shook me off. "Yeah, yeah he will be fine. But the best part was when Toph spilled the soda on Zuko's lap! And then he ran all over the house for a total of… five minutes?"

"Oh yeah," Toph spoke from Katara's side. "He jumped up from the floor and started cursing."

To my fright Zuko popped his head into my window. "Shut-up, like any of you could handle it! Shit was cold as hell." He spoke shaking his head.

Katara smirked. "Is that a challenge Zuzu?" she spoke teasingly.

Suki stepped in. "Yeah, I bet that all of us can last more than six minutes with cold soda in our laps."

"Ok," Katara started. "Whoever can stay calm with cold soda on their laps the longest gets to shave off the person with the shortest amount of time eyebrows off, who's in?"

Toph smiled. "I'm in,"

"I'm in," Suki spoke cheerfully.

Sokka grinned. "Why not?"

"Me to," Zuko mumbled.

Katara smirked. "Ditto,"

They all turned to me with questionly, Toph spoke up. "Twinkle toes are you in?"

Not wanting to be the odd one out I shrugged with a small smile. "S-Sure,"

'Talk about peer pressure'. I thought.

We had arrived at Haru's house by now and were walking up to his house. When we knocked on the door and he opened it and greeted us.

"Hey Suki," he started.

Suki frowned. "Shut the fuck up,"

I guess she's still upset at him for what happened yesterday. About not having any more people for auditions and all.

We all took a seat in his living room, Katara and I sat on the couch.

"Haru," Katara spoke from next to me. "We made a bet that whoever can sit still the longest with cold soda in their laps get to shave the person who had the shortest time eyebrow's off, are you in?"

Haru shook his head and sighed. "Come on guys, we are going to famous soon! We can't do these silly jokes anymore and we have to keep our image up." He paused. "Besides we all know Zuko is going to lose somehow,"

"Hey," Zuko spoke from the stairs which he sat on.

"Shut it stage dancer," Sokka mumbled.

I frowned. "Sokka, aren't you a stage dancer to?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Ok enough with all of this talking; follow me upstairs to the recording room. The instruments are in there as well." Haru said as we followed him upstairs.

His house is pretty big for a kid his age, how does he afford all of this?

The hallway had random pictures of Haru when he was little and some guitars were hanging on the wall. A guitar pick was framed and hung on the wall.

"Haru how do you afford all of this?" I asked as he stopped at a room which must be the recording studio.

He took out a key and unlocked the door. "My mom is a doctor and my dad was a famous guitar player. But he retired and saved up all his money."

I nodded as we walked into the studio. I walked to the drums and picked up the sticks, looking at the brand.

"Nice sticks, their Pro-Mark's right?" I asked nodding my head towards Haru.

Haru was strumming random cords on his bass guitar; he then looked up at me. "Yeah," he smiled. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged as I sat on the drum stool trying to adjust the drum set. "I'm the drummer; I think I need to know that stuff."

Haru laughed. "Yeah that would be a good idea."

Everyone walked up to their proper instrument and started playing random notes and or cords. I tested out the kick pedal and started making a random beat.

"Alright you guys can all practice while I get Katara and Jet; I need them to write up some lyrics for our first song." Haru pointed to Jet and Katara and pulled them off to the side.

I looked around and saw Suki practicing on the piano, and then I turned to the left and saw Sokka and Zuko doing dance moves.

Well Sokka was dancing while Zuko just rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Haru's bass, looking at it with boredom. Sokka was now on the floor doing the worm.

I shook my head and let out a small chuckle and went back to my drums.

**Katara's POV.**

We took a seat in the room where he worked on vocals and sound effects. Jet sat next to me in the leather chair.

Haru sat in a swirly chair that had all the controls behind him; he crossed his arms. "Ok, you two are the most important part of the band; the singers. Our whole image is focused on you two, and the way you act will get the crowd's attention to us."

Jet frowned. "And this means?"

Haru rolled his eyes. "It means you two have to present yourselves in a respectable manor or our band will be done for." He looked at me. "I'm not worried about you Katara because I know you already do that stuff and you aren't big on yourself.

"Why thank you," I said with a smirk.

"Jet on the other hand," Haru looked at Jet.

Jet shrugged. "What do I do?"

"You are always looking for a girl to mess around with! And when we are famous you better not date those stupid fan girls, but if you do happen to date one don't bring her to your dorm, and to practice." Haru spoke. "And this is for both of you; remember you are always being watched so make your decisions wisely, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Jet spoke.

I shrugged. "Whatever,"

Haru handed Jet and I a blank piece of paper and a pen. "Now the first song determines if people like us or not so make it a nice classic song that everybody will love. I have to go hand out fliers for our band, good luck." With that being said he left us to write up lyrics.

Jet turned to me in his chair as he messed with his pen. "How about a love song," he mumbled.

I thought for a moment before agreeing. "Yeah sure I can relate to that,"

"What about a name?"

I paused to think for a moment, and then I smiled. "Just what I was looking for,"

**Azula's POV.**

I'm hanging out with Ty-Lee and Mai right now and we are walking around in the park looking for things to do.

"My feet hurt Azula; can we please take a break?" Ty-Lee spoke from behind me.

I stopped walking; I'm feeling a little tired myself now that I think of it. But I can't let them know that.

"Fine," I mumble as we all take a seat on the park benches. Ty-Lee sits between Mai and I.

It's like nine o'clock right now, and I know it's dark but I like the way the street lights sparkle at night. My mom would always take me out at night and walk with me just because she knew I loved to. I miss her and I hate how we ended out relationship.

She moved me out here with my idiot brother, and she knows I didn't want to. But my dad wouldn't take no for an answer and until this day I haven't spoken to her since.

I was broken out of my trance when a piece of paper was shoved into my face. I snatched it out of whoevers hand it was, I looked up to see a grinning Haru with stacks of paper in his other hand.

"What the hell is this?" I mumbled taking a look at the paper.

He smirks. "Me and my friends made up a cool band called the Gaang, this is going to be our first album."

Ty-Lee smiled up at Haru. "Oh yeah what's it called?"

"Book one air," he gave us each a paper. "Check us out sometime," he walked away into the dark streets handing paper to other people as well.

I rolled my eyes about to throw it away, but one name struck me.

'Katara,' I thought to myself. I looked under her name and it read singer slash guitarist. I smiled to myself; she always had the voice of an angle.

"Azula did you hear me?" Mai said waving her hand in my face.

I shook my head. "S-Sorry, what did you say?"

Mai sighed. "I said they have Zuko as a stage dancer, he can't dance for his life!"

I chuckled. "But my brother can play the bass guitar really good," I looked at the paper. "Who is the bass player anyway?"

Ty-Lee answered. "It doesn't say," She shrugged. "Maybe they don't have one?"

I shook my head. "You can't have a band without one," I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket. "Come on its getting dark we should get going,"

They agreed and followed my lead.

'Hmm Katara playing a guitar… Interesting.' I thought evilly as new images as her began to pop up in my head.

**Katara's POV.**

I am now finished with my song and I'm ready to show it to Haru. He just walked in from passing out fliers, he walked up to Jet and I expectedly.

"You guys have a song for me?"

Jet nodded as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, but it was mostly Katara who did the writing so I think I'll just be the background singer for this song."

I smiled at his honesty and handed Haru the lyrics. "Here,"

We watched as he read it over. He nodded his head a few times and smiled a little.

"This is great Katara, you ready to go in the recording studio to sing this up?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Jet you coming?"

"Of course!"

We walked inside the sound booth and placed the headphones on.

Haru sat down and started messing with the controls; he spoke into the microphone so we could hear him. "You guys wait for a while; I need to get the others."

We both nodded.

**Zuko's POV.**

Haru had come into the room about five minutes ago to get everyone so they could work on a song Katara wrote up. Sokka went just to hear the song she made, and so did Toph.

Me on the other hand I just stayed back, I wanted to play Haru's bass guitar while he wasn't looking. I picked it up and started strumming to the beat that they were playing a few rooms down.

**Katara's POV.**

"Cut!" Haru shouted for the second time causing us all to stop. "Katara and Jet good job, same to the rest of you… But I can't stop but feel that something is missing."

Aang nodded. "Y-Yeah like a certain beat that we need."

While they continued to talk I heard something from across the hall. It sounded deep but smooth and I bet it would go great with the song.

I walked over to Toph. "Hey Toph, do you hear that?"

"Yeah," She got everyone's attention. "Guys follow me!"

We all followed Toph as we searched for that sound that rang in our ears. It began to get louder as we got closer to the band room. Toph opened the door and we found Zuko strumming Haru's bass.

Haru barged up to Zuko. "That was you playing the whole time?"

"Yeah," Zuko took the bass straps from around his neck and handed it to Haru. "Sorry I just got bored."

Haru smirked. "You've got talent Zuko; you can be out bass player instead of a stage dancer."

"What!" Sokka shouted but we all ignored him.

Zuko shrugged. "Sure,"

"Great, now let's go back in there and make us a hit song!" Haru shouted.

We all cheered and headed to the studio, with a shocked Sokka close behind.

**Azula's POV.**

Mai and Ty-Lee were now home and so was I; I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head. I still can't get Katara out of my head.

And I have come to face the fact that I Azula am in love with Katara Waters, and I hate myself for it. I hate it because I know it isn't right but yet why does it feel so good? I know I can't have her but why do I still try?

I know she is dating Aang but I just can't help thinking that she will be happier with me. And that is when I start to not care.

Then I begin to think that if I can get at least on kiss from her, everything will be fine. Just one kiss then I will leave her alone.

I am going to get that kiss one way or another because I always get what I want.

**Katara's POV.**

"Alright Katara you can start singing now," Haru spoke from the microphone.

I waited for the music to start, and when it was just right and started.

(**Katara**/Jet)

**I used to lay awake at night**

**Thinking I would never find the right person**

**My friends told me not to worry **

**And to hang back and have some fun**

**But I couldn't shake the feeling and I took to many drinks**

**And at first what I thought was a mistake**

**Turned out to be (Short pause) just what I was looking for**

(Music speeds up)

Just what I was looking for

Just what I was looking for

Just what I was looking for

Just what I was looking for

**I still had my doubts**

**Thinking it wouldn't work out**

**But you quickly changed that**

(Guitar does a cord where it goes like vvrrm can't explain it)

**With a touch of your lips**

With a touch of your lips

(Pause but music still plays)

With a touch of your lips

(Pause but music still plays)

With a touch of your lips

**My friends said I could do better**

**So they tried to change you**

**Into something you weren't**

**So every time they ask me why I picked you I tell them that you were**

**(Music stops)**

**Just what I was looking for**

**(Music plays again)**

Just what I was looking for

Just what I was looking for

Just what I was looking for

Just what I was looking for

**Even if they judge me**

**I won't care**

**Because I know you will be right by my side**

**And that's why you were**

**(Music stops and guitar does vvrmm thingy)**

**Just what I was looking for**

"And cut, great job everybody!" Haru says through the speaker.

Jet patted me on the back. "Nice job Kat,"

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Ok tomorrow I will try and get us a gig at that place called bones." Haru said as we all started walking into his living room.

Once we were all in the living room Sokka stood up on the wooden table. "I say since this is our first song together that we should go out and celebrate while the nights still young!"

Toph agreed. "I'm fine with that, being a co-manager takes a lot out of a person."

Zuko shrugged. "As long as I don't have to sit on top of the car this time, I'll be fine."

They all started walking outside to get seats. I was just about to follow when Aang grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

I frowned. "Aang come on I don't want to sit on t-"

He interrupted me with a kiss, his lips moving against mine slowly. He moved his hands onto my waist while I brought mine up to his neck and pulled him closer.

He brought his tongue out to slide along my lower lip asking for permission, I obliged as I parted my lips. His tongue roamed around my mouth trying to get a taste of everything. Soon our tongues met and began to rub against each other's slowly as we tried to savor the moment.

He moved one of his hands to get tangled in my dark mane. We were separated by a horn honking at us and Sokka poking his head out the window.

"Hurry up you two, and lock up when you're done!"

I started walking away and to the car but Aang grabbed my hand once again and pulled me to him. "He said when were done," he mumbled kissing up my neck.

I smirked not falling for his tricks. "We are done," I grabbed his hand and led him out. "Let's go eat."

We closed the door behind us and locked it. We slowly advanced to Haru's truck that had room for all of us to fit in.

"Katara," Aang started before we reached the truck.

"Hmm?"

He struggled to speak for a minute. "W-Was that song about us?"

I smirked. "You could say that, yeah."

"S-So to be honest," he began. "W-Why did you pick me out of all the other guys?"

"Just like I said," I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "You were just what I was looking for."

**This is it for now and I hope you like this chapter and see you next time!**

**Jessica Out!**


End file.
